


Give Me Your Name and I'll Give You My Heart

by JustPlainAmy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, these cuties being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPlainAmy/pseuds/JustPlainAmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky barely noticed there was a new barrista at the counter, and by the time he'd made his order he'd been insulted by the other man. Which he managed to follow with calling the barista every name he could imagine.</p><p>He might be a little bit in love.</p><p>(Or the time Bucky accidentally/ not so accidentally stalked a God-like barista from his favorite coffee shop whose name happened to be Steve)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Your Name and I'll Give You My Heart

It started kind of strangely; well maybe it was only strange to him. It was at his favorite coffee shop, which was only a block from the nonprofit firm he was interning at. His status as a lowly intern granted him multiple, daily trips to said coffee shop carrying vast traveling trays with paper bags that were stuffed with donuts between his teeth. So needless to say he was the very definition of a regular that was how he noticed so quickly that there was a new barista working the late shift almost every night.

He was there so often all the baristas knew his name and would give him sympathetic smiles while he juggled his cubical block’s collective order. Even coming to sit with him on those rare days he had a few minutes to relax before heading into work.

When he had approached the counter, head down struggling to dig through his messenger bag. Rattling out the order and searching for his wallet. A voice asked him his name and his head snapped up squinting a little at the amused looking barista. Oh god was he pretty- he should say something clever, something flirty that would impress him. Unforunately what comes out of his mouth is-

"You’re not Tera" 

 

she was the usual barista for Thursday-Saturday mornings. He was so very stupid, the gorgeous blonde seemed to have stolen his brain cells. Said blonde seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh at him.

"No I’m actually not, did the lack of blue hair give it away- Mr. Squint? “Bucky immediately stopped squinting at him and rubbed a hand over his eyes, he really needed to stop making that face whenever he was confused. The smartass barista seemed to be laughing at him and giving him an appraising look all at once before asking again in a little bit of a softer tone.

"So, name?"

"I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours" he answered. Feeling a little smug at what he thought was a very smooth attempt to rile up the other man.

"How about you tell me, or I write Mr. Squint on your cups? By the way it’s 22.50 for the lot" the barista's snarky come back made Bucky grin. Oh this was christmas. He doled out the prescribed amount before giving the god like barista his best smile. He didn’t seem too impressed. This just made Bucky a little more delighted.

 

"Well if you don’t tell me I’ll have to make up one too, you look like a Florence?" Steve’s lips quirked into a smile.

"No not a Florence, how about a Carl? No no no that’s not it, Charles? Fred, filbert, Bartholomew?" Bucky rambled on.

 

The baristas shoulders were shaking with badly contained laughter as he called out Bucky’s order. This was good, awesome in fact. The other man turned smiling, maybe about to say something until there was a quiet cough behind him. Bucky startled and whipped behind him to see 4 other people waiting behind him. The older woman who had coughed simply smiled indulgently at him as Bucky scampered to get out of her way, the barista was blushing furiously as he started to take her order.

 

He fell a little bit in love.

 

After a few minutes, the had been sorted and Bucky was playing games on his smart phone stealing glances at the other man. Oh god was he adorable, kind and courteous, certainly less snarky than he had been with him, this observation made Bucky beam down at his phone. Today was awesome, really really awesome-

 

He was interrupted by the girl who had been working behind the counter calling out in a bemused voice.

 

“Two mochas, three tall black coffees and a tall macchiato with extra whip cream for- Mr. Sqinty?”

 

Bucky let out a startled laugh and approached the counter; he was going to be late. So he couldn’t pursue this guy any more today. Though maybe he’ll be back tomorrow and if not he could interrogate the others, they loved him. He gave the girl (Charlotte, who just move here with a friend and they were both going to NYU) an apologetic smile and flashed the receipt the cute barista had given him.

It made her laugh and giving him a parting “Bye Squinty” as he nearly sprinted up the block to the firm. His boss and the other workers that he had brought coffee for praised him and groaned about the new case that was giving them a little trouble. Or as Sam Williams who was the only other intern besides Bucky accepted that year, had put it -

“Finding evidence we could use in this case is like trying to find a god damn needle in a fracking needle stack.”

So from the moment they had distributed the coffee Bucky did his best to throw himself into his work. And if he offered more than nessecery to go pick up some snacks at the coffee shop down the street then that was just that.

 

It went on like that for days, Bucky finding flimsy excuses to drop by the shop, begging Aria (Who was the shop’s owner for his name and possibly his work schedule. She wouldn’t budge on the name telling him not to be a creep but she did say that maybe if he was lucky and came in early Monday he might catch the certain object of his crazy affections. Bucky had a mission.

 

He walked in trying to be calm Tera was at the register, Bucky tried not to lets his hopes slip but it was hard with no gorgeous blondes in sight. Tera looked up when the door tinkled, signaling his arrival and seeing as he was the only one in the shop at the moment and nowhere else that drew her attention. She snorted and then disappeared into the back room without anything more. He set himself resigned with his laptop reading through the case information one more time, he had been handed this one last night, a 16 year old girl was thrown out of her house the week before by her parents after coming out. She had come to them for help suing her parents for a kind of alimony and their signature so she could be emancipated. It should be a quick trial and her parents were at fault.

 

There was a shadow over his laptop, blocking out the glare that the early morning sun had caused on the screen, turning he met the sight of the still nameless gorgeous blonde smiling at him with Bucky’s usual order in hand.

 

“On the house” with a smirk and oh god-was that a sway of his hips? Bucky wasn’t sure he’d survive it if it was. Bucky wanted to kiss that smirk, to bite it until the other man was gasping into his mouth. He wanted to push him against a door and have his way with him. To do so many god damn indecent things to that man and for gods sakes he didn’t even know his name.

 

He stood intent on chasing after the barista but he was just met with a judging yet fond look from Tera.

 

“You should check the side of your cup Bucky, maybe your napkin too” He must have looked really funny as he scrambled back to his tiny table the coffee still there. Though this time he noticed there was neat writing in green sharpie on the side. It read

 

“My name’s Steve, would you like to get dinner tomorrow?” on the napkin was a number and address. Tera started cackling from her perch on the counter, he must have looked deranged from the large smile on his face.

 

“Steve” he said out loud just to make it real. Tera laughed harder.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed the disturbing lack of fics for coffee shop Au's concerning this pairing. So i sought to rectify this terrible oversight. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
